Mi Destino
by Cygnus-Dama de los Hielos
Summary: Mi querido Mitsui reflexiona y le escribe a las personas que ama...


Este es mi primer fic, la verdad es que me puse en la cabeza de mi querido Mitsui y esto salió de allí espero que les guste. Ah! Lo del disclaimer, dénlo por leído, está claro que los personajes los inventó Inoue y no yo. a ver que les parece, espero sus reviews!!! ------  
  
MI DESTINO  
  
Es extraño, desde que volví al equipo todo en mi vida ha cambiado, cada día reencuentro cosas nuevas que antes creía perdidas, no sólo me refiero al basketball, sino a sentimientos de amistad y satisfacción que durante los pasados dos años no tuve.  
El perdón del equipo y del Profesor Anzai han sido esenciales en mi restablecimiento, juego día a día con más fuerza y ahínco a fin de que Shohoku pueda obtener la victoria en el Campeonato Nacional, deseo cumplir mi sueño y el de todos en el equipo. Sin embargo, me doy cuenta de que no soy el mismo Hisashi Mitsui de la secundaria. No sólo por la capacidad física y los lógicos años pasados sino por que algo dentro de mi es diferente.  
En la Secundaria, llegar a ser el jugador más valioso se volvió un reto y un premio que no deseaba perder. Quería ser el mejor, ERA el mejor. Pero el juego sólo representaba diversión y pasión, la sensación de la victoria era abrumadora, se convertía en un aliciente para seguir y querer llegar más arriba. Pero esto era algo personal, el juego era colectivo pero el triunfo lo sentía de manera personal, jugaba CON el pero PARA mis objetivos. Shohoku, los dos años fuera y el reencuentro me enseñaron que el basketball es par jugarlo y disfrutarlo en compañía, en equipo. Ahora juego CON el equipo y PARA el equipo, cada victoria y derrota sabe mejor porque ya no es en solitario, cada lesión de un miembro del equipo se siente en carne propia, hasta ese nivel hemos llegado a compenetrarnos.  
Hoy cada juego es una lucha a muerte, representa un escalón más hacia lo que es mi verdadera vida. Me he dado cuenta de que nací para estar en la cancha, nací para sentir el balón en mis manos y jugar con él, luchar contra esa materia para convencerla de hacer lo que yo quiera.  
Veo también la cara de mis compañeros, hoy los llamo "amigos", término con el cual antes era tan mezquino. La determinación de Akagi me inspira, me reta a seguir más allá; los limpios y transparentes ojos de Kogure me alientan para continuar en esta senda y me felicitan por haber reencontrado mi camino. Por su parte, encontré en Miyagi un gran compañero para jugar, hacemos una dupla imbatible. Rukawa es frío pero cuando estamos en la cancha sus ojos me contagian con una pasión que me hace imposible no dar hasta mi último suspiro por luchar y ganar el juego. De Sakuragi ¿Qué puedo decir?, es el más irresponsable y atarantado jugador que hay avisto pero su resistencia, su pasión que se desborda en el rojo de su pelo, su inagotable energía nos contagia a todos para seguir adelante y enfrentar con optimismo la adversidad, claro que también nos obliga a luchar denodadamente hasta el último segundo, jeje igual que Akagi. Se que será un buen capitán en el futuro.  
Así, he reencontrado mi camino, fue duro ahora que lo pienso, esos dos años de mi vida desperdiciados en juergas, peleas y resentimiento me dejaron profundas huellas, sin embargo, también me di cuenta de lo fuerte que soy ya que pude volver a la vida, pude retomar mi camino y esos dos años son solo parte de un recuerdo, uno amargo y oscuro, pero recuerdo y pasado al fin y al cabo. Admito que si no hubiera sido por la ayuda del Profesor Anzai, Norihota y Kogure quizás no estaría hoy aquí, quizás no estaría con estos nervios por entrar en las próximas horas al partido más decisivo del Campeonato, pero. ¡gracias a kamisama! por que pude ver, mejor dicho, pude quitarme la venda de los ojos y los tapones de los oídos para ver y oír a aquellos que me ayudaron y me permitieron continuar con mi verdadera vida, el basketball.  
Hoy se que soy fuerte, se que soy un buen jugador, se que soy un amigo leal y sobre todo un buen hombre, gracias a todos por acompañarme en este camino y por sobretodo por ayudarme a reencontrarlo. Les prometo que el partido contra Sanno lo ganaremos y aunque deba dejar mi vida en la cancha no me rendiré, por ustedes, por mi.  
  
Gracias amigos, Hisahsi Mitsui. 


End file.
